User talk:Blake bradley
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Nighlok page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Black Box In a way, I guess it could be considered one, given what is likely to result from it. Also, please, no more of this Bull Zord or Lantern Warrior Mode stuff, those names are not confirmed. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 20:34, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Lauren Presumably, yes, but like I said in the reason for deletion, it is too soon for her to have her own page. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 15:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Alex Alex doesn't have a confirmed surname, so please don't create another Alex Drake page. Digifiend 19:03, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Recent questions In response to your recent questions, Neither Saban nor Nick have said anything about the Female Red Ranger, nor will they for several months. Also, I am 100% certain that Ji's one-time, very unimportant motorcycle will not get a name. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 23:17, August 25, 2011 (UTC) *Don't know where you got Lantern Fighter from, Daigoyou's PR counterpart has yet to have it's name released. Digifiend 11:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC) MegaForce Why in the world did you add MegaForce to the Rangers lineup, including actors? Where did you get that from?Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 11:15, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Why was this answered on my user talkpage instead of Gaeaman's and/or here? The comments were completely out of context. Digifiend 16:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC) His response to my question was placed on your talkpageGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 16:19, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Likewise, I simply responded where the question was. Nbajammer 21:11, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Ji's Motorcycle Digi has asked you not to add it to the Samurai page, and it has been removed multiple times by multiple users, including myself. Why do you continue to re-add it? Mentor Ji is NOT a ranger. The rangers do NOT use his motorcycle, nor is it relevant enough to be added to the wiki. Please do not re-add it, as it will continue to be removed. Nbajammer 17:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Arsenal and Zords The Arsenal and Zord sections have been moved to their own pages to cut down on the size of the Samurai article. There is no need to re-add it. Nbajammer 09:08, November 29, 2011 (UTC) plagiarism blake, don't copy and paste directly from samurai cast. That's plagiarism and it is illegal. We're supposed to watch the episode and come up with a summary. So please do not copy/paste from there again or you might get bannedGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 09:53, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Wendy I'm not going to jump to conclusions. I understand you have a bit of a bad reputation on this site, but considering my recent return, I intend to ensure the record is straight before I take action. That said, can you point me to a reputable source that states the next Red Ranger's name is Wendy? --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 01:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, please do. The last rumour I heard, it was Lauren. The casting sides said Megan. We will need a source before we'll believe any different name would be used. Digifiend 16:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::What casting sides? And Blake rarely if ever replies on talk pages. And I haven't heard any casting sides stuff saying that it was Megan.Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator :::The second set. The ones that listed the character names as Big Jack (which became Bulk), Skinny Mack (Spike), and Princess Megan (the first set mentioned the core six rangers, including gold). Anyway, it's probably not going to be Megan, because the other names all changed. Digifiend 19:40, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I see you've been talked to about this. Seriously, regarding the female red ranger name? If you don't have a source, knock it off.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 15:07, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Samurai surnames You've been told this a hundred times before. Nobody knows the surnames of Mike, Kevin, or Emily, so stop asking and leave the subject alone. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 16:54, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :You ignored the request. Time for some punishment. You're blocked for a week. Digifiend 14:47, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Garcia No, because there is no character there to work with. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 18:02, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Images from Samurai Cast Please give proper credit if you upload something from Samurai Cast. I've had a complaint about it. Digifiend 19:09, April 28, 2012 (UTC)